Dinozaurs Our Home
by kingdom nice
Summary: An AU Of the Dinozaurs anime


Dinozaurs: Our Home

Chapter 1: Our Home

One spring day, a young man about fourteen years old was on his bike.  
His messy dark brown hair covered from his helmet.  
The wind was strong so he covered his light green eyes with goggles.

His light orange shirt was flowing freely from his belted dark brown pants.  
And his snow white sneakers were pedaling as fast as he could.  
The boy's name was Tetsuya, a fan of pre-history like dinosaurs and smiledons.

Tetsuya's father and mother were busy.  
His father was busy with another building project for his work.  
And his mother was busy at the Daycare with his little brother.

Although he thought it was going to be boring, at least until his father said it was a dinosaur museum.  
Tetsuya then got up on his bike, and sped over there right away.  
He needed the exercise. As he did nothing but homework for the past week.

Two hours past, and he was at the place his father mentioned.  
He said it was called the Dinoseum...which sounded kinda stupid a little bit.  
But it was what his father worked on with some people.

The teen then went into the building.  
He didn't know that this was going to change his life for now!

"Hello?" called out Tetsuya, wondering if somebody was here.  
"I'm here for my father!" He called out again.  
No one answered, so he step forward, and got a pamphlet from the desk.

It was mostly based on info of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures.  
And there was this one door across the hallway that interested in him.  
He began walking towards the doors.

In the room were seven creatures that were dead a long time ago.  
There was a Tyrannosaurus rex, Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, sabre tooth tiger (Though now they're called Smilodons), pteradon, Mammoth and Stegosaurus.  
Tetsuya was surprised at this exhibit, It should have been filled with people by now.

But the young man still wondered who he was supposed to meet.  
A second later, he heard footsteps coming towards this room.  
A young man came in, looking at his book as if he wasn't looking.

...And tripped on the some of the seats in the middle of the room.  
Tetsuya went to help the guy and got him up right.  
"Thanks." The young adult man said.

He had messy chestnut brown hair.  
His spiral shaped glasses covered his eyes.  
The young man looked unprepared as his unbuttoned lab coat and shoe laces untied.

"I'm really sorry about this! We're not open yet!" He apologized.  
He said that his name was Daisuke and that his mind often goes elsewhere from time to time.  
"I know, my father sent me here to check this place." Tetsuya told him.

Daisuke adjusted his glasses to see him perfectly.  
His nervous look became a cat-like at him.  
Making Tetsuya nervous.

"You're Hiro's son! That's great!" He said happily  
Daisuke shook Tetsuya's hand with great enthusiasm.  
"Thanks? I think..." The kid said, not knowing what to say.

"Your father is a really great man! Who knew who would travel around to world! Looking for bones and..." Daisuke blabbered on and on.  
The blabbering scientist stopped in time. "Sorry for my blabbering, I go on like that all the time." he told him.  
Tetsuya laughed nervously.

"So I see you seen our first exhibit huh?" Daisuke asked. Looking at all the bones that were in the room.  
Daisuke went to the Sabre Tooth Tiger first. "The Smilodon, also called the Saber tooth tiger! Who lived in closed habitats like the forest to hunt it's prey!" He called out as he looked at it.

Something told Tetsuya that this was going to take long.  
Buy the time Daisuke reached the triceratops, he was feeling sleepy.  
So he decided to take a short nap.

Tetsuya began to dream, his dream was kinda noisy though.  
He opened his eyes, seeing that this wasn't any candy-like dream.  
It was a Boogeyman nightmare!

He was in some kind of canyon.  
Meteors were crashing down.  
Many roars were heard.

The land was shaking.  
But one thing that bothered him was a shadow overshadowing him.  
Tetsuya looked up something was falling fast towards the ground he was standing in.

He couldn't move!  
Tetsuya screamed.  
Making him wake up.

Tetsuya was back at the Dinoseum in one piece.  
His scream had gotten Daisuke's attention.  
The young man went to sit with him to calm him down.

Another footstep was heard.  
This time it was the curator.  
"What has happened?" The curator asked.

Daisuke told him that while he was talking, Tetsuya must've fallen asleep.  
Tetsuya couldn't tell them what the dream was.  
But he smiled.

"Is it alright if I hang out here again?" He asked, wondering if he could come again.  
The curator looked at him.  
"Why are you asking this?" he asked.

Tetsuya couldn't know why. It was probably a feeling.  
"Just in case I want to do my homework in peace and quiet. I think..." He said. Thinking to himeself.  
He saw the curator's face, thinking about it.

The curator then nodded.  
"Of course." he said, as he went back to his office. "Ask your parents first though."

Tetsuya smiled, and turned around to see the dinosaurs. (And Sabre Tooth Tiger and also the Mammoth.)  
He then waved goodbye to Daisuke for now.

Somewhere in space...

"DRAGO WING!" Called out a booming voice.  
Appeared a giant bat, flying towards the booming voice.  
"Yes, Diamond Ryugu?" The giant bat known as Drago Wing asked.

"The last planet had so little lifeforce! I want a planet with so much lifeforce! It'll make the army so much stronger!" Diamond Ryugu called out.  
In the crystal ball...thing. It showed planet Earth.  
"This planet will be ripe for the taking..."

Drago Wing looked at the planet they were going next.  
His face looked a little worried.  
"A wonderful picking your highness, but...There is a problem." He told his leader truthfully.

"The Dinoknights defeated you long ago, what if they did it again?" he asked his (Un)glorious leader.  
A moment of silence was heard.  
In the right moment, Diamond Ryugu laughed.

"It has been a long time since we've been here." He said.  
"The Dinoknights would be in a very deep sleep now. It's the perfect time to invade..."

Back on earth the next day. Tetsuya called his parents on his cellphone that he'll be going to the dinoseum to do his homework there as he needed to study the skeletons of a reptile. Which the dinosaurs was the perfect example.  
And the Dinoseum was the perfect place to study.

Tetsuya knocked on the door, and it opened.  
Again, he saw Daisuke with a pile books walking away.  
"Hey Tetsuya, homework?" he asked absent mindlessly.

Tetsuya said yes to him.  
And he went to the same hall as yesterday.  
He couldn't know which one to do.

But he decided to do the Tyrannosaurus Rex first.  
"Hello, I'm Tetsuya and I was wondering if I could take a picture of you?" He said to himself.  
But he just laughed it off. "Why was I doing that? dead things don't talk." he told himself.

And then he took the picture of the Tyrannosaurus rex.  
As soon Tetsuya looked at the picture, he thought he saw something.  
Strange red lights were in the eye sockets.

But he dismissed it as a prank from somebody.  
And continued to try to study the Tyrannosaur's skeleton.  
It still bothered him though.

At the forest near the Dinoseum.  
Three familiar meteors fell towards the ground really fast.  
And crashed into the ground.

Three dinosaur-like aliens appeared.  
They all sniffed the air.  
"What is this smell?" asked one of them.

The next one told him that humans use fossil fuel that's ruining the air.  
"Oh well! I guess they don't know that planets have a limited supply of lifeforce!" The third one boastfully said as they walked to find said 'lifeforce'.

Back at the Dinoseum, when the 'meteors' just crashed.  
The floor shook, making Tetsuya surprised that his pencil hand tried to grab it only it fell to the floor.  
Instead of picking it up. He went to see where the source of the sound was.

He got outside and noticed some trees got torn down.  
Thinking that some explosion was heard.

And when he got to the place where the dinosaur aliens landed.  
"This is no earthquake..." Tetsuya said to himself.  
He then saw the path the aliens took.

Whenever Tetsuya took the path.  
The leaves were dying as they were turning brown.  
A tree was in the way of the path.

But Tetsuya had no problem as he jumped over it.  
And Near an empty part of the forest He saw a lot of dead animals.  
Thus making him walk slowly.

He looked around, and saw real live dinosaurs! (At lest they looked like dinosaurs in his point of view)  
Tetsuya wanted to scream, but it might alert them to him.  
The scared teen looked and hid behind a rock.

His heart racing, His legs shivering.  
He couldn't know what to do.  
Tetsuya then heard this one conversation.

"This is so sweet! This planet is just right!" Called out one of them.  
The scared human held his hand to where his heart is.  
'_They were Aliens!_' Tetsuya thought!

He then began to cry and prayed to someone who could help.  
"Somebody...Anybody." He told himself.  
"Please help this earth. It's my home..." He said.

Looking up at the sky.  
He yelled out...  
"IT'S OUR HOME!" hoping that this would get his message.

And it did!

As his scream echoed through the halls of the Dinoseum.  
Towards the Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton, it's eyes began to glow.  
As if on cue, It began to glow. So did the others.

The T-rex's eye sockets now having green eyes.  
it's bones becoming silver and some kind of red body.  
The Tyrannosaurus growled, and roared.

"DinoKnights! Are you Ready?" it called out.  
The Pteradon yawned. "Is it the Dragozaurs again?" it asked.  
"And it was a good long sleep too." The stegosaurus grumpily said.

"Brachio, how long have we been asleep?" The Tyrannosaurus asked.  
The Brachiosaurus...Now known as Brachio had stated that they were asleep for over sixty five million years since the defeat of the Dragozaurs last time.

"Hey Tricera! Time to wake up!" called out the sabre tooth tiger.  
The Triceratops glowed, giving an angry growl and glare at his feline friend.  
"Just leave me alone..." He said angrily.

"So...The Earth is in Danger again?" The mammoth asked.  
The sabre tooth Tiger looked around, and saw some papers scattered.  
"Looks like somebody left in a hurry." he said.

"I sense the Dragozaurs nearby." The Triceratops said.  
And then shock with another presence.  
"Something's near them!" The Tyrannnosaurus called out.

And with haste, they were gone.  
Only for a certain clumsy guy walking with a pile of books.  
"That was some earthquake..." Daisuke said absentmindedly.

As he walked past the exhibit, he noticed something...  
The dinosaurs (And Mammoth and saber tooth tiger) were gone.  
"How...Is this possible?" He asked himself.

He made a scream, running to get the curator.

"Hey! I heard a scream over here!" Called out on of the dinosaur aliens.  
Tetsuya was to scared to move.  
But he heard the cracking of the rock he was hiding behind.

And then the giant rock crashed, Luckily. He ran from it when the rocks were falling.  
"Huh!? I thought I heard something!" One of the dinosaur aliens called out.  
Tetsuya thought he was safe for now.

But as he bumped into something.  
He looked up, seeing one of the Alien Dinosaurs looking down at him.  
It's roar was so terrifying, Tetsuya had to cover his ears.

The roar summoned the other alien dinosaurs.  
Seeing the scared teen.  
One of them wondered what he was.

The one who did the roar told them that he was a human.  
"How sad, only just a snack for one of us..." one of the alien dinosaurs mocked.  
Tetsuya thought this was the end of him.

Just then, another roar was heard, Tetsuya looked on.  
It was the Tyrannosaurus rex that was roaring.  
The dinosaur aliens backed away, as the T-rex walked near the young man.

"Dino Tyranno!?" The aliens called out.  
The Tyrannosaurus, now known as Tyranno, looked down at Tetsuya.  
"...Thanks..." Tetsuya said, trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"W-we thought you were asleep!" one of the aliens called out.  
Tyranno smirked a little.  
"I was asleep." He told them. "But now that you're here, might as well give you a welcome party."

Tyranno looked down to Tetsuya again.  
"Tetsuya, go and hide. We're going to fight the Dragozaurs!" He told him.  
Tetsuya got up. And nodded while going to hide.

But how did he know about his name.  
As he thought of that, he almost bumped into the Triceratops.  
"I'm deeply sorry!" Tetsuya apologized.

The Triceratops tapped on his shoulder lightly, which was kinda heavy.  
"Don't worry kid! It's our world too." the Triceratops told him.  
Tetsuya lightened a little. And told him to defeat the Dragozaurs.

"Don't get in our way kid..." The stegosaurus told Tetsuya.  
Tetsuya didn't like his attitude.  
"Life of the party aren't you?" he said back to the Stegosaurus.

"Hey! Seeing that you're still alive!" Called out a happy voice.  
The young man looked beside him was the sabre tooth tiger!  
Tetsuya couldn't know what to say!

"And don't worry about Stego, he's a great guy!" The saber tooth tiger told him as he was walking towards the battle.  
Tetsuay was shocked by all of this.  
And as he was just getting the hang of this.

The Brachiosaurus was over him.  
"Are you the one who woke us up?" He asked.  
Tetsuya was surprised, yet all he could say that. He kinda did.

"Then allow me to thank you, young Tetsuya." He said.  
"Thanks...?" Was all Tetsuya could say, as he was trying to climb up a tree.  
But of course, he was bad at climbing things.

Just then, someone pushed him up to the trunk of the tree.  
It was the mammoth, helping him.  
"Thanks."

"Tetsuya, stay here." the Mammoth said.  
The young man nodded, and the mammoth left.  
"Hey kid!" Called out a female voice.

Tetsuya looked up, seeing the Pteradon.  
Amazed, Tetsuya couldn't speak.  
And all of the dinosaurs from the Dinoseum were all in one place.

Making Tetsuya stand up at the tree.  
Seeing the aliens even more scared.  
But they were at least trying to act brave...Kinda.

"Doesn't matter! We'll defeat you all!" Called out one of the Dragozaurs.  
This made Tetsuya laugh a little, as they were cowering in fear a little while ago.  
The Tyrannosaurus just looked at them.

"No matter where you go on this earth! We'll always find you." The Tyrannosaurus called out to the aliens  
When Tetsuya saw the dinosaurs told the aliens that they'll always find them no matter where on earth, it made him looked on, knowing that he's safe.  
"And tell Diamond Ryugu that we're protecting this planet!" The saber tooth tiger shouted.

Tetsuya saw what amazed him greatly.

**Dino Tyranno! Power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! DinoKnight ready! Let's do it!**

**Dino Brachio! Power of the Ancients! Ax of Valor! DinoKnight Ready!**

**Dino Stego! Power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! DinoKnight Ready!**

**Dino Sabre! Power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! DinoKnight Ready!**

**Dino Ptera! Power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! DinoKnight Ready!**

**Dino Tricera! Power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Beautiful, This DinoKnight is Ready!**

**Dino Mammoth! Power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! DinoKnight Ready!**

All of the dinosaurs from the Dinoseum had transformed to what looked like humanoid robots.  
This made Tetsuya want to call out to them!  
"You can do this! Protect our world!" he called out.

"Woah, almost fell down there..."

Each of the DinoKnights attacked the three Aliens, now called Dragozaurs, fighting to protect the Planet Earth.  
Tetsuya's shout pretty much inspired to protect the Earth even more.  
Dino Tyranno attacked two of the Dragozaurs.

Dino Brachio wished to make a peaceful argument, but since it's the Dragozaurs, it seemed that fighting was the only choice.  
Tetsuya saw the battle going on.  
Cheering for the DinoKnights.

Dino Sabre Attacked one of them, happily attacking them.  
While Dino Stego using his Stego Skeletal Revolution.  
Making one of the Dragozaurs fly up unwillingly and fall down, making it dizzy.

"Watch out!" Called out Ptera, swinging her boomerang toward one of the same Dragozaurs.  
It dodged in time, calling out that she missed him.  
Tetsuya rolled his eyes a little, it WAS a boomerang after all.

"I said Watch out." Ptera told the Dragozaur.  
And the boomerang went right back to the unsuspecting Dragozaur.  
Hitting it right in the face.

And then Tetsuya stared in awe at Dino Tricera.  
The Triceratops wanted to see if he still had it, as he charged at the last Dragozaur.  
Both Tricera and the Dragozaur clashed, wondering who would win.

The Triceratops smiled, knowing that he still had it.  
And the Dragozaur was defeated.  
Tetsuya looked around, wanting to know where the Mammoth was.

"This planet is, and always be in our protection!" Called out a voice.  
Tetsuya looked on, seeing Dino Mammoth.  
The last DinoKnight held a boulder over the lifeforce.

"He jammed up the Lifeforce!" Called out of the Dragozaurs surprised.  
They then turned into beams of light, Which caught Tetsuya by surprised.  
And the young fell off of the branch was on and landed on some kind of bush.

When Tetsuya looked on again.  
He saw the DinoKnights back into their Dinosaur forms again.  
The young man was speechless.

And then the Forest was turning back from Brown to green again.  
Recovering from the battle.

"Hello?" Tetsuya weakly called out behind a tree.  
"Hello...Tyranno? If that's your name!" He called out a little louder.  
The Tyrannosaurus turned around to see the young human.

The young man hid a little, as seeing live fossils can do this to you.  
"I would like to thank all of you for saving this place..." Tetsuya told him, as he came forward a little bit.  
The Tyrannosaurus nodded "And it was all thanks to you, Tetsuya." He told the human.

Tetsuya was surprised, how was he a part of this?  
"Wait, so what you're saying is that it was all thanks to me?" he asked.  
"Of course without your concern for the environment, we would have never woken up." Dino Brachio told him.

Every DinoKnight then walked (Flew in Dino Ptera's case) to Tetsuya's side.  
"Yeah, thanks..." Was all Dino Stego could say.  
The young man couldn't know why he was in the mood when he's not battling.  
But it may be that he likes to battle the Dragzaurs.

Tetsuya forgot something.  
"Excuse me! I forgot my homework back at the Dinoseum!" He said, as was about to run.  
But stopped to see the DinoKnights again. "Shouldn't you be back there also if anybody at that place saw that you disappeared?" He asked.

At the Dragozaur's ship hideout place.

"DRAGO WING! COME HERE AT ONCE!" Boomed the leader.  
The Bad Dragozaur went to his leader.  
"Yes...Your highness?" he asked nervously.

"What is the meaning of this! ?" Diamond Ryugu asked him.  
Drago Wing looked at the monitor. And saw something that shocked him.  
The DinoKnights were meeting Tetsuya for the first time.

The second in command was in shock.  
He was speechless.  
"I-I-I don't understand this at all! I thought the DinoKnights were asleep!" He said to his leader.

Back at the Dinoseum, Daisuke pushed the Curator to the DinoKnight's resting place.  
"Please! I'm not crazy. The dinosaurs, Smilodon and Mammoth are all gone!" Daisuke told him.  
But the curator was trying to get him to calm down. "Will you please calm down Dr. Brown?" He asked.

But Daisuke didn't have any patience.  
"Fine! I'll show you then!" He called out.  
Opening the door. And seeing the DinoKnights were in their place.

"But...They weren't here a couple of minutes ago..." The nervous wreak of a scientist told himself.  
The curator went to him and held his hand on Daisuke's shoulders.  
"Maybe you should take a break, I think you could use it." He told him.

Tetsuya entered, getting his papers.  
"Hey guys, didn't see you there. Just getting my papers." He told them.  
As he was about to exit, Daisuke grabbed him by the arm.

"Did you see anything?" Daisuke asked. Wanting to know about something.  
The teen hesitated. He couldn't know what to do.  
The Dinoknights probably wanted to be a secret, so the young man thought of something.

"You know about that shake? Yeah, somebody used explosives and tried to make a cave! So I went to see! And the miners were saying it was no place for a kid and told me to go back!" He lied.  
Daisuke's swirled glasses dropped a little from his nose. And the curator was laughing.

"Maybe I should take a break..." Daisuke said, walking away.  
And Tetsuya got out, to do his homework at home.  
The curator went to do his office for the last hours before the Dinoseum closes.

"Tyranno...Did you feel the energy around Tetsuya?" Dino Brachio asked his leader.  
The Tyrannosaurus nodded.  
"Yes, we have to be extra careful to protect him." He said.

Nobody knew why, not even Tetsuya himself.


End file.
